


And Might Had Fallen to Sands and Fire [Art Post]

by matan4il, ScrapyardBoyfriends



Series: And Might Had Fallen to Sands and Fire [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale Big Bang Round 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Aaron is a Hebrew gladiator whose daily routine of training and fighting is changed by the arrival of a unit of Roman soldiers.Fanart for the fanfic:'And might had fallen to sands and fire'





	And Might Had Fallen to Sands and Fire [Art Post]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/Nt3M6Hr)


End file.
